User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Cinon vs Rips-All-Apart
Hello, Hides in Barrels welcomes you to the Arena! The Announcer is away this week, for the Golden Yam Tournament, so he left me, Hides-In-Barrels in charge. Hides-In-Barrels usually does all of the work for that brutish Imperial, he keeps many sheets of paper in the Barrel, most of which aren't even torn and there are some that don't even have stains on them. Anyway, this week Hides-In-Barrels thinks that there needs to be more Argonians, so this week, Hides in Barrels is going to have an Argonian fight and it'll be fun! Let us begin! Cinon Our first contestant is a Black Argonian, from the Second Era. He is much meaner, tougher and taller than Hides-In-Barrels and probably has a bigger abode. Cinamun was a soldier for the Ebonheart Pact, Hides-In-Barrels doesn't understand Ebonheart, it's in a different place, every time he looks. Either way, Cyanara used to kill yellow elves and Bretons for the good of his side, even though none of them won, still Hides-In-Barrels does not believe that the blame can be laid at Citrus' feet as he did all he could, Hides-In-Barrels believes this. Rips-All-Apart We also have another black Scale Argonian for him to fight, called Rips-All-Apart, Hides-In-Barrels believes that he earned this name by maiming several of his victims, usually unecessarily. Hides-in-Barrels thinks that he is some sort of Assassin for the terrible Nelthar organization, he's also quite old, almost as old as Hides-In-Barrel's boss is but dont' tell him I told you that, because he doesn't like people knowing that he is old. Rips-All-Apart got good at killing people, when people tried to kill him and his family. So he killed them and lived as an assassin but ended up going to prison for it. Hides-In-Barrels is glad that he doesn't resort to violence, it is far safer hiding inside the Barrel, there's no law against that... I think... Anyway, now you know who's who, we vote. Let us see which one is cut out for battle and which one should probably return home and hide in a Barrel. Times up! Drop your swords, finish your combos if you're half way through one! Cyber: 2 Rips-Huge-Farts: 10 If you know someone who likes fighting or should like fighting, Hides-In-Barrels might be able to find them and get them to join, just make sure that they know the rules! Battler rulesEdit *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena